My Precious Kyoya
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari has yet to learn of the true feelings he has for Mukuro, as well as realize how much Mukuro loves him.
1. The Question

**Title** : My Precious Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance/ Angst

**Summary** : -6918- Hibari has yet to learn of the true feelings he has for Mukuro, as well as realize how much Mukuro loves him.

---

**The Question**

Hibari's POV

"Can I have sex with you?"

I stood a few steps away from the entrance to Namimori Junior High. With my eyes looking back at a Kokuyo student who I was trying to avoid. I had just finished my paper and was heading home. But when I arrived downstairs I saw Mukuro standing before the school's entrance. I planned to ignore him and just walk by, but 5 steps away from the grounds of my school he calls my name I turn round and he asks me that question again.

_"Can I have sex with you?"_

He had asked me before and I said 'no'. I thought he would not say it again after the last time, but yet he still dares to ask it, even though my rage cannot be kept, any longer. I promised the baby that I would not fight Mukuro, or get angry at him. If he has not done anything to me, like hit me or attack me. He hasn't, so I have no right to punch him in the face. The baby said that if I kept that promise, he would send a strong fighter for me to fight every 3 days.

I have fought one yesterday. He was tough, quiet entertaining, but dead in minutes.

I don't understand why Mukuro keeps asking me this single question, which I refuse to answer yet again. It is hard for me to accept that the word 'sex' came out of his mouth, it's harder for me to believe that he might even be Gay. Oh how I wish to strike with one of my tonfas, and taste the flesh blood that drips onto it. As long as it's Mukuro's, I will be saticfied.

Today I rather not answer his question. So I look away and continue my walk, back home.

Ever since the first day he asked me that question, his eyes, show great lust in them. I had a nightmare once, caused by it. That happened on the night he asked that question last.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro." _

_I say his name, before I continue my moans and cries of pain and pleasure due to his movements within me. Once I say his name, he comes down to capture my lips, then does he move back up, and looks down at my bare chest, that is covered it sweat._

_"Mukuro."_

_I say his name, as he increase the speed of his movements. It's hurts, so does it feel good. I want more, more of this. But I feel too exhausted to tell him how much I want this. Mukuro smiles at me before kissing my forehead and thrusting into me harder, and deeper._

_"Ahh!"_

_I cry, as my hands take hold of his bare back and begin to claw him. Mukuro lets out a moan near my ear as a reaction. I begin to hold him as he moves backwards, then fowards, in and out until he begins to shiver, as a sign that he is almost at his limit._

**End of Flashback**

I feared to sleep the next night, after 'doing it' with him in a dream. They are the memories of something, I wish to never let come true. So, no matter how many times Mukuro asks me that question, I will never say 'yes'. Because I refuse, to be touched.

Or be associated with a Gay herbivore.

I finally arrive at my front door with Hibird flying down from the sky and landing on my shoulder.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

He calls my name. I take that calling as a greeting, before opening the front door and going inside.

---

I have spent half an hour inside my living room reading book from my large bookshelf. The story isn't something a herbivore would consider a good thing to read to pass the time, but as along as it does not remind me of Mukuro, I don't care.

I read the book until I fall asleep. I wake up 3 hours later with myself lying flat on the sofa with the book my chest. I pick the book up and place it next to him, as I sit up and stratch my hair.

I still can't understand why Mukuro asked such a question. It had started a day or so after I made a promise to the baby. I am positive he knows about it, since he has been doing bold things lately, but would he be as stupid as to ask me such a question? Although it is strange, I find his motive more importend. What is his motive for asking me? Is he just teasing me? That would be hard to prove since his eyes, seem to show great lust in them. Causing me to have that dream.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro!"_

_I call his name as I breathe heavily._

**End of Flashback**

God dammit! How I hate that dream. However I still find Mukuro more annoying than an event of having sex with him. Does he even know that only sick people have sex or fall in love with the same gender? As if he would fall in love with me. That stink'in herbivore doesn't even have the heart to take care of his one-eyed slave. He used her to come see those who are far away from where he is. Which is that prison in Italy. Now he is free from it, thanks to Sawada Tsunayoshi who gathered many willing Families to aid him in getting him out, legally.

I wasn't exactly pleased with the event, but at least we could fight each other.

Our fight, or proper rematch has yet to come however. School is getting in the way, for both him and me. Kokuyo has found the perfect teachers to take hold of those weaklings, and now all students must obey their teachers or get puniched. Mukuro seems to do as told, seeing how he always walks around unharmed.

I get up off the sofa to go see Hibird, who is sitting on the dinner table in the kitchen. I extended my hand to it so it could jump on. But it didn't.

Is it hungry?

I carefully take a look at Hibird and find it thinner than before. So I grab my jacket that I left at the coat hanger and went outside to buy some food.

On my way to the pet shop, I encountered him again. Rokudo Mukuro. Standing before a flower shop and gazing at some flowers threw the window. At first I was going to walk over to him, but I figured that it was best to leave him alone. Since I do not want that question to go threw my ears again.

_"Can I have sex with you?"_

Why? Why did he ask me such a question? That herbivore must be sick or something. Anyway, I ignore the fact that he is near byand walk towards the shop on the opposite side of the flower shop he is in front of; the pet shop.

When I go in, the old man who owns the place greets me happily. I give him a quick stare before going for a bag of bird seeds. The type Hibird adores.

Once I pick it up, I hand it over to him, he checks the price, puts it in the bag, I pay him, he gives me the receat I walk away.

When I arrive outside, I see Mukuro exit the flower shop with red roses in his hands, all wrapped up with a newspaper and a hairband. The shop keeper follows him out the shop and whispers into his ear. Whatever she joyfully said to him sure made him smile wider. Anyway, I walk away as soon as he smiles back at her. I don't want to be caught staring at who might be his crush.

Even though, he had asked to have sex with me.

I arrive home with an irratated feeling. I can't believe I had just thought about what asked me earlier. God, how I wish to know the truth, behind his words. Which is why I might, go see him someday. If only he doesn't come see me first.

I reach the kitchen to find a starving Hibird on the dinner table waiting for my return. So I go for a cupboard and bring out Hibird's favourite bowl, before placing it before it and pouring some bird seeds into it. When Hibird sees this it gets excited and hops closer to it, before eating all it can possible digest.

Seeing this happy event, I leave the room to let it enjoy itself, with the bag of bird seeds next to Hibird on the table.

I sit back on the sofa with my mind wondering once again...

'Why did Mukuro ask me such a thing?'

As I wonder for the answer, I soon realize something that has been going on all day. Ever since I walked away from him. So I ask myself...

'Why am I constantly thinking about Mukuro!?'

---


	2. The Roses

**Title** : My Precious Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**The Roses**

I hold onto my pillow tightly as I fear the samething I feared a few nights ago. That dream. That emberassing and impossible dream. Tonight is the night of the last time he has asked me that, strange question.

_"Can I have sex with you?"_

God, I never seem to be able to get that out of my head. Such eyes, look at me as he asks me that one question, that he has asked before and been rejected, before. I wish I knew what was going threw Mukuro's head. Especially during the moment he bought such beautiful roses, and had the shopkeeper whisper something to him, that made him happier than he was. I wonder if she think he's buying for a girlfriend. I'm not sure myself on what he's going to do with those but it definantly shouldn't have anything to do with his question to me.

Maybe it's for that girl. She seems to be close to him in terms of relationship, but does he feel the same is a mystery. A mystery I do not wish to solve. Tonight I feel tired, tired enough to pass out right this very second. But my fear won't away me to let my guard down. So I remain awake, and alerted. For what may become a nightmare glued to my mind. Like the previous one.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro! Ahh...!" _

_I cry as he enters me harder. My body feels so warm and he seems to enjoy this a lot. So do I, because of all the pleasure I feel from his movements inside my tight hole._

**End of Flashback**

I wake up to the light of the sun, shining threw my window and onto my face. I realize now that I did not have any nightmares, but I still thought about that, dream before I passed out. Since today is a school day, and I do not wish to be late for school, I get up, take a shower, get dressed, check on sleeping Hibird, and go out.

I find myself at school on time, and as usual, I would head to my office if I do not find any strange things happening outside the school's entrance, like yesterday.

_"Can I have sex with you?"_

Those words again, I can't seem to forget about them.

Until I meet up with a perfect, who stands outside my 'office', with an attitude too cheerful to my liking. However, I walk past him with eyes that show no mercy, before shutting the door. I sit on my desk and plan to do today's work until...

Kusakabe comes into the room with a package of roses in his hands. I look up at him wondering where they came from as he approaches my desk and says...

"These were delivered to you, Kyo-san. From an unknown person."

At first I see nothing strange about roses worth burning for some fun delivered to me, until I realize, that they look exactly like the ones Mukuro bought yesterday. The color, amount, the newspaper, all resembled the ones Mukuro had bought from that lady.

So there if definantly no doubt, that Mukuro had bought them and sent them to me.

"Put them down on the desk."

I say with my eyes back at the paperwork. Kusakabe obyes my order and places them on the low down table in front of the sofa, before he heads out the room. I do not take any notice of those roses until I finished my paper, then, did I get up off my chair and walk towards that table.

I look down at them, as I wonder would should I do with them. Should I burn them like any other delivery, or break them before Mukuro. I can't tell. But, since they're here I plan to pick them up, and give them a sniff.

The result was, they smelled lovely.

I ended up sitting on the sofa smiling at them. Since I have never smelled such a marvolous smell in my entire life. Mukuro gave these to me, so I did not continue for long. I placed them back on the table before lying down onto the sofa.

I shouldn't of touched the roses, now I'm thinking about Mukuro again.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro!"_

_I cry out before the taller teen infront of me._

**End of Flashback**

"Urg...!"

I gently growl, as I begin to find it hard to control my thoughts. Mukuro, his face, from that dream, is somehow making me aroused.

"Ahh...!"

I let sound slip out of my mouth, as my head won't stop playing those memories of that emberassing and very disturbing dream. God, it's giving me a headache.

"Ahh...!"

My voice becomes louder, as my cheeks begin to blush. I look up at the celling and almost can I picture Mukuro naked, and sweating above. The sight makes me blush red and become more and more aroused.

"Ahh...!"

My voice, gets louder as my pants, begin to get tight.

---

Kusakabe's POV

I stand outside Kyo-san's office as I speak to one of the perfects about the roses Kyo-san for some reason recieved. We had a slight idea of Kyo-san finally finding a woman, even though he is still young. Since love can happen anytime.

"Ahh...!"

Suddenly, my ears catch the sound of Kyo-san crying. Crying with a tone filled with lust. I fear that something is happening to him.

'Where those roses posioness?'

I ask myself.

However, I refuse to think that something like that could get passed me so easily. Including the fact that Kyo-san will never let out such a sound. Until, I hear an even louder cry, which the other person almost heard, but denies hearing it, and continues our talk with more possiblities up his sleeve. When I hear another, louder cry, I decide to check Kyo-san out.

So, I go for the door, slam it open, and yell...

"Kyo-san!"

But what I see, is Kyo-san sitting on the sofa looking at me, with the roses on the table right where I put them. Kyo-san's eyes so no emotion, but as I continue to stand there with no real reason, his eyes begin to show anger.

"So sorry, Kyo-san. Please forgive me!"

I beg, before closing the door.

---

Hibari's POV

I exhail deeply once Kusakabe has closed the door. Sensing him coming gave me the shivers, which made sense 'cause if anyone saw me like this, I would surely lose all my dignity. Not only that, the story about Mukuro and his question will have to be revealed or a reason for crying out such a sound won't make since. Not to mention me telling ANYONE about my dream.

I give my forehead a rub before picking up the roses, and leave the room. I walk by the 2 perfects without looking at them in the eye. I just walk away from those who see me as I head downstairs. I now plan to return these to the owner. If I continue to have these in my presence, I will go mad.

I leave school grounds without a problem, but when I arrive infront of Kokuyo Land I get bad memories coming back to me.

**Flashback**

_"Now, shall we continue?"_

_Mukuro asks me, before he attacks me again. I have no ability to control myself as long as the Sakuras surround the room that I am in. If only I can stop inhailing the smell of the Sakuras I might be able to return the gesture. But I fail. So, I begin to smell more blood, as he stirkes another merciless blow at me._

**End of Flashback**

Although the memories of that time haunt me and make me mad, they do make me wonder as well. Back then Mukuro was so cold towards me, now I barely see a devilish smile appear on his face, not even during the time we fought as he possesed that girl's body. He showed a more cheerful smile than one that says 'you're going to die'. Why would he ask me such a thing when we should be showing one another who's boss? I don't understand it. His future self also no longer shows me that evil smile, but he barely pays as much attencian to me as Dino of that time, and the him of this time.

As I enter the building that Mukuro uses as a house, I seem to find no one around. I find the door to the kitchen and inside there are plates arranged on the dinner table, but with no food being cooked. I find 3 bedrooms that are empty. 2 are neatly tied up while one is in a mess. Must belong to that blonde-haired herbivore. When I reach the room me and Mukuro first met, I find Mukuro sitting on the sofa the same way he sat on it last time.

Once he looks up and sees me, he gets shocked. Even more when he notices the roses in my hands.

A pregnant silence fills the room as he does not seem to have any intentions of speaking, so I, break the silence and tell him my reason.

"I have come to return these."

Mukuro looks at me confused, though not for long, his confused features gets replaced with a sad look. I don't understand why.

"They do not belong to me."

He says, since he does not know that I saw him buy these.

"They do, since I saw you buy them from the lady who owns the shop."

When I state this, Mukuro's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting me to know all this. Neither do I expect him to see me more than an enemy. So why buy them for someone who must hate? Why, why did he ask to have sex with me more than once?

"You saw me?"

He asks.

"Yes."

I simply answer.

Mukuro's takes his eyes off me and looks down at the floor before him. He does not look pleased, neither do I. Who really needs to ger back to school before crazy rumors spread from Kusakabe, who I believe is still thinking about the voices I let out.

"Hibari,"

I get taken out of my thoughts when Mukuro suddenly calls my name. I see that he is still looking down, but afterwards, does he look back up. When I look into his eyes, I immediantly notice the look in them. Lustful. Just like before.

"Can I have sex with you?"

No. He did not just ask me that again, did he? It's 2 days in a row, and he is definantly getting on my nerves. His question, is haunting me as I ended up feeling aroused just by thinking of him. Come to think of it, I've been thinking of Rokudo Mukuro all day. Just like yesterday. Am I, in love with him? No. I'm not Gay nor do I like sentimental stuff. I will not, let him touch me.

"No!"

I answer, before reazling that my grip on the roses have tightened. Then, do I notice, that the features on Mukuro's face, turn into sadness.

Why is it that makes him ask this?

"Why?"

He suddenly asks.

That question, ticks me off. So I throw the roses onto the floor before I say anything.

"Why? Why not tell me why you ask this question in the first place."

"Because I want to have sex with you." He answers, with a desprate look on his face.

"Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Then what are you?"

"Someone who wants to have sex with you!" Mukuro answers as he stands up.

"Go to hell before asking me a helpless question again."

When I said that, I immediantly noticed that Mukuro got pissed off. Before I could take guard, he ran at me.

---

Mukuro's POV

I have him. I have him agents the wall and in my arms. His own arms hang from his shoulders as I make sure he can not escape, me, again. Does he not understand how much pain I recieve from being rejected like this. How much pain do I ge when I realize how much I love him, but can't dare to tell him. Or anyone.

"Can I have sex with you?"

Is the extend of my words, that have anything to do with love. I cannot say 'I love you', I cannot say 'I want you'. Because I fear of being rejected so badly. I fear the great deal of pain I will get when he says 'no'. Though when he say 'no' sometimes when I ask this question, I know that my love for him can stand, because he has not rejected my love, but my desire.

"No."

He answers me. Everytime he says that, I feel pain in my chest. But as long as my love stand strong, I will do the same.

"Please."

I beg.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

He yells in my ear. I must be pissing him off enough though that is one of the last things I'll do to him. But I can't help, falling for him.

"Let go of me."

He demands.

"Not until you say yes."

"Why should I say yes?"

"..."

I can't answer that, I don't want to get hurt by a cold rejection.

"Mukuro."

He calls my name, so I look into his eyes. He looks back at me. God his eyes look so amazing. I want them. I want to look at them forever. I want to kiss their owners lips and say 'I love you' over and over. Like in my dream.

"Can I kiss you instead?"

Maybe my desire was too much, a kiss was more simple. Just one peck, will do.

Hibari stares at me with eyes filled with confusion. He must be curious, on why I ask for such things. Even though, we should hate, the other. I refuse to hate him, I only wish to love him. That's all.

**Flashback**

_I came out of the flower shop with the most beautiful red roses I could find. The kind shop keeper followed me out and soon she whispered..._

_"These roses can make one fall in love to whoever gives it to them."_

_I look back at her, with a smile more joyful than before. I can't believe that these roses can be so useful._

**End of Flashback**

However, it seems those roses have failed. Even though I sent them without saying from who, they should of made some progress by having Hibari know that they came from me. Sadly, they were useless, and a waste of beauty.

Hibari's face blushes light pink as he looks back and forth from my lustful eyes and near by lips. He must be tempting, but not sure what to do.

I take a deeper gaze into those eyes, those, confused and unsure eyes. To slightly make him say 'yes'. Hibari's eyes lock on to mine, when he sees how concentrated they are on his own. We stare for a while, until I feel that this is coming to no avail.

"Just one kiss."

I ask for, which should make it better, for a shy person like him.

We stand there, awaiting for Hibari to make a move, or simply say something and let me do the moving. Just one word, Hibari. One word. That's all, my love.

"Yes."

He says.

Before I become slightly over excited, and go in, for the kiss.

Our lips close agents each other, as I realize how soft Hibari's lips truly are. I feel a sensational feeling as I gently and ever so lightly brush my lips upon his. I wish this would last. Longer. Just a bit, longer.

---


	3. The Kiss

**Title** : My Precious Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**The Kiss**

Hibari's POV

I walk my way home, after leaving Kokuyo Land and dumping the roses there. Even though I was there with Mukuro, I was unable to get any answers from him. When I asked about his motive, he went silent. I don't understand why. Not one bit. I wish I could find out, but he did not say a word about his reasons.

As I walk along, I place the fingers of my right hand just below my lips, as I remember what we did. It wasn't something, I wanted to remember. Nor was it something, easy to accept.

**Flashback**

_"Can I kiss you instead?"_

_He asked me, as he held me and had my back agents a wall. I looked into his lustful eyes, and couldn't understand why he was asking such things. Such, annoying things, that shouldn't of been said by someone like him, to me! I couldn't understand at all on why he says this stuff. I am so confused._

_So I begin to blush, causing my cheeks to turn light pink. As my eyes, look back and forth between those lustful eyes of his, and his near by lips. I wanted to know his reason, for saying such things. I wanted to know, the truth. He seems to ask me questions that I always reject. For what reason? _

_I didn't know what to do. But I kind of believed that, if I, accepted, to this one thing, he may say something. Just something. But I wasn't sure, because I wouldn't have myself caught dead doing something like this. Even if it's just a kiss and not sex._

_As I look back and forth, Mukuro's eyes, take a deeper stare into mine. I gaze right back at them, and stay that way for a while. _

_Until, Mukuro speaks._

_"Just one kiss."_

_One. One simple kiss. Nothing more. I, don't know if I should say 'yes' to any of these questions but I, want the truth. I want to understand him, him, who beat him up with joy, within this very room. _

_Maybe, just once. _

_Just this one time. If I do say 'yes', something might come out of it. Just once. Just once._

_"Yes."_

_I say._

_So, does Mukuro, come in, for the kiss. _

_Our lips press onto each other, as I immediantly realize how soft his lips feel. They feel, good. They are making me, slightly aroused._

_No, I don't want that. _

_But this is just a simple kiss, nothing more. Nothing more, like in my dream._

**End of Flashback**

Although I have lost my first kiss to someone who I should be hating, I do not fully regret it. It must mean something to him, to be able to kiss me. Therefore, something will come out of this. I know it.

I arrive at the entrance of my school to find no one watching me. Good, I dislike herbivores who like sneaking into other people's business and to top it off, spread secreats about what they saw. I just hope no one of the perfects have spreaded any rumors across the school, that would give me a hard time. Even though I could just bite them all to death.

I reach my office to find nothing out of order.

But as I walk passed the sofa, my mind wonders off again.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro!"_

_I call his name, as a breathe heavily._

**End of Flashback**

No! I can't, I can't think of that dream again.

**Flashback**

_"Can I have sex with you?"_

_Mukuro asks, with his lustful eyes staring at me._

**End of Flashback**

No! I can't be thinking of Mukuro again. I can't.

"Ahh...!"

I cry out.

Then I realize, I am getting aroused, and my pants, and slowly becoming tight.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro." _

_I say his name, before I continue my moans and cries of pain and pleasure due to his movements within me. Once I say his name, he comes down to capture my lips, then does he move back up, and looks down at my bare chest, that is covered it sweat._

**End of Flashback**

"Ahh...!"

I can barely stand, with these memories running wild in my head. Suddenly, does my hand, that had been supporting me weight agents the sofa, slip. Causing him to roll over and onto the sofa. I lie facing the celling, making me, see pictures of Mukuro naked, above, and in me.

I can't stop moaning.

My lips, they are begining to feel warm, because my mind, is making me remember how they felt when Mukuro, kissed me!

"Ahh...!"

I'm lucky, that no one is outside like last time. But that gives me no reason to do this. No reason.

"Ahh...!"

I can't stop. My pants, are so tight. But I must try, and sustain my movements and take hold of my thoughts.

**Flashback**

_"Ahh...!"_

_I cry out loud, once I feel Mukuro squirt into me, he gasps as well, by ear, as I hold him tightly agents my bare chest._

**End of Flashback**

"No."

I plead, but my body, will not obey.

'Mukuro.'

I say his name, to myself.

Why, why am I constantly thinking about you? All the time ever since you asked him that question, outside my school. What is wronge with me? I know that I can't be, in love. No. I can't, I must stop.

"Ahh...!"

I cry again, without any strength to stop my lips from parting and letting out an emberassing sound.

This horrible situation goes on, until I hear, a song being played.

Mirdori tanamiku, Namimori no...

It's my school's anthem, and it's coming from the pocket of my pants. I know now, that it's my cellphone ringing. Someone, has called me.

So, I reach into the pocket that I put it in, bring it out, open it, press a button, put it by my ear, and listen.

"Kyoya."

Says the person on the other side of the line, and it took me no effort to realize that the person who saved me from this situation was...

Dino.

"I just wanted to check if you were alright."

He said.

"How're you doing?"

He asks.

"Fine."

Was my answer, a very simple answer but is says a lot.

"Really? That's good. I want you to know that tomorrow morning I'm free from any work, that means we can do some training, if you want."

Says Dino.

It has been quiet a while since I fought him. I had gotten bored with his delays that accepting to keep a promise with the baby was to prevent boredom because of him. Now that I can fight him, I find that there might be no reason to keep our promise. But he did say tomorrow morning, not any other day. Got to make sure though.

"Just tomorrow morning?"

I ask.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just in the morning, after that ,Reborn's got me a big job to do. So I will have may hands full for a few days."

He explains, like anything can used as an excuse for me. Even though the baby was part of the reason for his delays.

"Fine."

I said, before hanging up, and putting the cellphone back to where it belongs.

Once I have done that, I breathe deeply, to relax myself. But when I stare back up at the celling, I do not think about Mukuro being on top of me, but I think about the kiss. Our first kiss. I almost feel ashamed for accepting to kiss him. But if I didn't, who knows what else he had to say, that herbivore.

So, I sit up, and try to ignore any Mukuro-related stuff, before heading for my desk, and finish my work.

---

On my way home after school, I find myself thinking, once again, about him.

The kiss, the dream, those eyes, all cloud my mind once again.

They all make me so aroused.

But I managed to walk along the streets unsuspected by those who walk by. When I arrive inside my house, I plan to have something eat, but before I was able to open the fridge, I hear my voice, calling his name again.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro!"_

_I cry out before the taller teen infront of me._

**End of Flashback **

I can't stop my mind again. I just can't stop it. Mukuro, is all I'm thinking about at the moment. Constantly him, all day and yesterday. I wish for it to end, I wish to learn, why he asked such questions to me.

I almost feel scard of sleeping, who knows what I'll see, what I'll feel, especially after, kissing him.

I take a tight grib of the handle of the fridge, as I squeeze my eyes shut, I refuse, I refuse to do such things, such as moan, even though, I'll do it in my own home. I refuse, to do it again. When I open the door to the fridge, and scan the items inside, and don't find what will please me.

So, I close it, before breathing heavily. I look back at Hibird who stares at me with confusion on that table. He won't understand my actons, so there's nothing to be shy about. But I would still feel emberassed, because I would ruin my pride.

I open the front door of my house and allowed Hibird to fly off, birds need chances to go out into the open space. When Hibird has left my sight, I begin to walk my way towards the market.

When I arrive there, I look at the juicy fruits that they sell. But as I do, I get company.

"Hibari Kyoya."

I hear my full name being called, and when I turn to my left, I see one of Mukuro's slaves standing there, looking straight at me.

"Mukuro-sama wants to see you, so please, follow me."

He says, and begins to walk away.

I who do not wish to see Mukuro again, will not follow him. I will not listen to those questions again after trying to avoid them within my own head.

"No."

I say to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ken."

I suddenly says, and once he does, large and furry arms grab me from behind and lift me up. The sellers at the market scream in fear, as I am become shocked and confused about what's going on and what's holding me. Soon, does the Kokuyo student infront of me run off, followed by the beast that holds firmly in it's arms.

I try to shake loose, but to no avail.

I fail to be freed the entire time I am taken to Kokuyo Land, where, Mukuro awaits me. When we were inside, I was still lifted and taken to the room I met Mukuro in, then, did the beast throw to me the floor, right at the spot where Mukuro, who I saw sitting on the sofa, now surprised, could see me.

The 2 walked off as I tried to get up, not to go after them, but to stand in front of the man who's eyes show lust once again.

"Hibari."

He says my name. His voice, sounds so passionate, just like mine in my dream. No. Not now. Not infront of him. My pants, are getting tight.

"Can I have sex with you?"

He asks me again. Dammit! I, wish to get out of here, but I barely have any strength as I, feel like, moaning out loud right in front of the man who now approaches.

"Please, say yes."

He begs, when he stands right in front of me.

"Never."

I reject, with eyes glaring great hatred. When he sees that, his eyes turn to sorrow.

"Please, Hibari. I...I..."

He tries to continue, but seems to fail in making himself to so.

"You what?"

I ask, because I know, that those words will, be the ones, to reveal his reason for saying all this, for, doing all this and to top it off, kiss me.

"..."

Mukuro remains silent, much to my disliking. But his features, show great unhappiness, in other words, sadness.

"Why can't you tell me?"

I ask, but I get no answer. Not one.

---

Mukuro's POV

I can't, I can't tell him. He'll, he'll hate me, forever.

I wish to say the truth, but I can't. It'll hurt, me so much, when he rejects. Am I positive, that he is angry with me. So so angry. As he should. But I, love him and want him to feel the same.

Those eyes of his, I love them so dearly. Those lips, I wish to have spent more time with them.

Hibari, I don't want to feel pain. So I cannot answer, your simple question.

I'm sorry.

---

Hibari's POV

"What's wronge with you?"

I ask him, because of all the sadness I see in his eyes. What is going threw his mind?

"Nothing."

He answers.

"Then why do you look so sad?"

So, so sad he looks. I don't get it. Why does he show such a face. First he shows a pitiful look at me, next lustful, now sorrow. What's gotten into him.

"I, want to kiss you one last time."

What?

Did we just kiss earlier. No, Mukuro. I say no.

"No!"

I yell, since I feel like being betrayed. He did say just once, now he wants another, on the same day?

"Please."

"Never."

"I know what I said, but, you left so sudden, you made me sad."

Mukuro confessed.

"Sad, because of me?"

He nods, in response.

I can tell by the look of his face that he isn't happy saying that to me. He seems, very unhappy telling me the truth.

Somehow I can't stand seeing him so sad.

It makes me feel the same when I see his sorrow face.

Why? I'll never know.

**Flashback**

_"Mukuro!"_

_I call out his name, as I see him smile, cheerfully, for a moment._

**End of Flashback**

Although I hate these memories, I do like seeing him happy more than sad. I wish I knew the answer as to why I feel that way.

"Don't be sad, Mukuro. I don't like seeing you sad."

I confess as well, immediantly brining all his attencians, back to me.

"Then let me kiss you."

I have to let him kiss me, one more time, for him, to feel happy again? Why would something like that work? I don't know, I'm not sure what to do. This isn't what I enjoy being involved in. Not at all. Especially with a rival, like him.

I blush lightly, before stepping backwards until my back touches the wall. I lean on it, and look at him. He must be taking that as a 'yes'. So he walks towards me, he closes the gap between our lips.

I only do this, so he won't be sad.

---


	4. The Moment

**Title** : My Precious Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**The Moment**

"Ngh...!"

I cry out as Mukuro bites my left nibble. His teeth hold onto it as he moves in again.

"Ahh...!"

I cry out as a reaction.

He licks my nibble in a circle before trailing his togue up my neck until it reaches my lips, then, does he gives me another kiss. As he moves in and out, I moan as a reaction. I cannot stop myself, so I let myself go.

I moan into his mouth as his togue engages into another battle with mine. As usual, he wins no matter how hard I try. The fight causes me to drool, while his movements cause my to claw his back.

He is moving faster as time passes by.

"Ahh...!"

I let out, when he releases my lips. Oh god, this feels so good and yet it feels quiet sore.

"Kyoya."

He calls my name, unlike in my dream. Everytime he does, I look up at him, into those eyes that somehow beg for forgiveness. I don't care, I just want this over.

"Ahh...!"

I cry out once again to react to his thrusts.

"Mu~Mukuro."

I call out his name, he hears this, so he kisses me. He parts our lips, and I let out another moan.

---

Normal POV

The next morning...

Dino and Hibari along with Romerio are at Namimori Junior High's rooftop, as all students are taking their class. Dino firmly holds his whip in his right hand as Hibari takes a good grib of his tonfas. The 2 wait for a while for the perfect moment, and it seems Hibari takes the first move, by charges at his pray. Dino does his best to not get hit by those pair of tonfas, while trying to sustain his students movements with his whip.

Romerio watches in excitment when he realizes that Hibari has improved, he can see his boss lossing the upper hand, thanks to no time training. Though he should be worried for his boss, Reborn once said that if he worries too much, _he'll_ get into a bad situation, and his boss with lose concentration from worrying about him.

I think we know what happens if Dino does.

---

The fight ended with Dino the loser, by having his head viciously bashed to the hard tiles. Hibari smirks.

Dino sits back up while rubbing his sore head, before noticing the dissapointed look on Hibari's face.

"Sorry, Kyoya. I really am. I try my best to find ourselves some time for training, ok?" Dino said, with a very cheerful smile.

Hibari didn't say anything, he just turned round and walked away, and left the roof.

He knew no matter what Dino would say, he would have go now anyway. How disturbing that is for someone who likes to fight with an opponent like him. Even though he can fight Mukuro or Tsuna, he'd rather fight someone he knew less about. It seems to make the fight more intresting when you do.

Before Hibari went to do some of today's paper work, he thought of an idea, and headed over to one of the classes on the second floor. When he reached that class, everyone - including the teacher - looked at him in fear and silence. Hibari scanned the room for his target, and once he spotted him, he demanded...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, follow me."

---

On their way to Hibari's 'office', Hibari had explained his reasons for calling Tsuna during class, and Tsuna didn't feel too comfortable about it.

"Are you sure?"

Tsuna asked to be sure.

"I'm positive."

Hibari answers without taking his eyes off the path infront of him.

"Ok...But only if Reborn says yes."

Tsuna stated, but that only made Hibari smile in confidence.

---

After school, Hibari felt exhausted. The paper work was more than usual and the amount of forms to be filled were to many for him to do. But, impossible means nothing to him. So, he finished them all, with a very sore hand.

Hibari laid on the sofa, and awaited for Tsuna's report until he fell asleep.

---

At the Sawada's Residence...

Tsuna had just arrived home and was quickly heading for his room, in fear of making Hibari wait too long.

"Reborn!"

He yelled, immediantly after opening the door to his room.

"What is it?" Asks the Sun Arcobaleno, who is currently sitting on Tsuna's bed.

"Hibari-san wants you to do something for him." Tsuna asked, in a more, concerned tone.

"What?"

Asked the baby.

"He wants you to get 5 strong men to attack him. I don't know what kind of strong man but he said the same ones as you usually send him, only that this time they come all together."

Tsuna explained, while sitting on the floor infront of Reborn.

The hitman sat thinking for a while, and when he was finished, he looked up at Tsuna, and said...

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

Yelled Tsuna, who was scard about Hibari's reaction to that.

"On the news, they say that there's going to be heavy rain coming down soon. They can come tomorrow." Reborn explains, rendering the 10th Vongola Boss speechless.

'I wonder how Hibari's going to think.' Wondered Tsuna, but as he was wondering, he began to hear rain.

"Oh, it's here."

Says Reborn as he looks out the window.

---

Hibari's POV

At Namimori Junior High...

Rain.

I hear, heavy rain.

So I get up off the sofa and look at the window behind me. It's raining, very heavily. I don't even have an umbrella. God, this day just keeps getting worst. I doubt that the herbivore will come to school in a weather like this. But I can't just stay here. I need to go home!

Therefore I get up off the sofa and head for the bottom floor, which is ground level.

When I stand before the loud and heavy rain, I can feel myself getting cold already. But that can't stop me from going home, so, I step into the rain and begin to walk home.

---

Cold.

I feel so cold.

So I stop in my tracks when I am half way to my house. I close my eyes and look up at the sky, allowing the rain to pour down onto my face. Such cold and heavy rain. No one in the world would be stay outside in it.

"Kyoya!"

I hear my first name being called, by who I reconize the voice of.

Even though I do not need to identify who it is, I still look back at the one person I wish to forget.

Mukuro.

"What are you doing in the middle of the rain?"

He asks me, in a concerned voice. He has an umbrella, that has 2 levels, making it more resistance to the rain. Even though he asked me a simple question, I do not wish to answer it properly.

"None of your business."

I say to him, like I was his rival, which I am.

"Kyoya, are you mad at me, for what we did?"

I can't believe he is mentioning that to me. That is nothing to be spoken of to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I couldn't control myself. I shouldn't of done that to you. I shouldn't of had sex with you."

He tells me, even though it hardly makes sense.

"Didn't you want to have sex with me before?"

I ask him, so he would remember that question he never stopped asking me. While I, look back up at the sky with my eyes closed.

"Yes, Kyoya. But not then, not when it was surpose to be just a kiss."

He said.

"I don't care."

I say, without caring what he may feel.

"I'm sorry."

He apologizes.

"You should know better than to just say that."

"What should I do then?"

He asks, in a voice that sounds like sobbing.

"Tell me why you wanted to have sex."

I want the truth. No matter what it shall be I want to know of it, for so long. Just tell Mukuro, before I lose my temper.

"I..."

He begins.

"Say it."

I demand.

"I love you."

---

Mukuro's POV

Although I've fought to prevent myself from saying it, I owe Hibari a lot. It doesn't matter how much pain I will gain anymore, because, I hurt him deep down. I took off his clothes and had sex with him. I couldn't believe my actions when I looked down at him. But I couldn't dare to show him how much sadness I felt. It wouldn't help if I did.

I'm so sorry, Kyoya.

I wish for him, to believe in my words. Because, this is no lie, but the bitter truth.

A pregnant silence surrounds the both of us, as Hibari tries to recollect the words I have just said. I look into those now opened eyes as they widen in shock. I knew he could not take this easily, it wasn't easy for me either. But it's best if we knew the truth and kept it that way.

His head, finally turns to face me along with his body, until we meet face to face, at last. I see sadness in his eyes, as if he was going to cry. I didn't expect Hibari to be the one to cry, when I'm, about to break into tears.

His face turns into a look of great sadness. Now I know, that he wants to cry. Soon, do I hear sounds of sobbing coming from him. I who do not wish from to cry, like he refused to have me sad, ran up to him and made sure, that my umbrella covered us both.

I give him a kiss on the lips since I do not wish to hear his voice, cry in sadness. I will prevent any sadness reach him if it is not nessersary for him to be upset. Now he is upset, because of the realization. But I kiss him, to prevent the cries of sorrow come out.

His hands, grib on tightly to my jacket, as my free hand touched his cheek as I try to deepen the kiss.

I part our lips when my fingers feel a tear slid down the side of his face. I look into his watery eyes as he begins to cry, with no noise, but the small sound of sobbing. I show a sad look at him, as worry so much about him and wish for him to be happy. Like he did, for me.

When a kiss won't work, a hug shall do.

I bring him towards me with my left hand, and hold him agents my warm chest as he begins to sob.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry."

I say to him from my heart as he starts to cry on my chest.

---


	5. The Love

**Title** : My Precious Kyoya

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**The Love**

Normal POV

The next morning...

Hibari wakes up in a cozzy bed that he knows that's not his. With no questions to ask or anything to worry about, the Cloud Guardian just sits up on the bed before yawn onto his hand.

"Good morning, Kyoya."

Greeted the Mist Guardian, who stands not far away from the bed.

"Feel better?"

He asks.

"Yeah."

Hibari answers him, before pulling the sheets off and getting up from the bed. When he meets face to face with Mukuro, said person smiles a warm smile at him. Hibari response by showing him a face that barely shows much emotions.

"Thank you."

He says, while returning a smile.

Mukuro, looks more happier for that.

"You can go now."

Mukuro mentioned.

"Not yet."

Hibari says, much to the other's surprise.

"I don't want you, saying things you don't mean anymore."

Hibari says, causing the features on Mukuro's face to turn serious.

But since Mukuro is Mukuro, said person smiles joyfully again.

"I understand. So should you, always speak your heart."

Mukuro says.

Hibari, just looks down. Because, he feels uneasy with standing there.

"Are you," Mukuro begins, causing Hibari to look back up again. "Still angry at me?"

This question, makes Hibari's eyes widen, then, show a bit of sorrow.

"Depends."

He says.

For that, Mukuro looks at him confused.

"Depends if I should be mad or not, to someone who left me suffering since he could never tell me the truth."

Hibari's voice sounds very much like someone who wishes to cry. His words, cause Mukuro to show a very concerned look, more when he realizes how serious Hibari looks, with his eyes glaring at him.

"Kyoya."

Mukuro never knew of Hibari's suffering he didn't think the other would react much to any of his questions, not one bit.

"You suffered?" He asked.

"All the time." Hibari begins. "Ever since you asked me that question in front of my school I couldn't stop thinking about you. Before that your words made me have a dream, of us having sex. That dream and your words haunted me wherever I went. I got so aroused that my pants tightened, Kusakabe almost caught me lying on the sofa moaning. I even had that problem again, which was so tormenting for someone who hated sex."

A tear slid down Hibari's left cheek once he finished telling Mukuro what had happened to him. The illusionist was so darn speechless, and so darn angry with himself. But most of all, he was so darn worried about Hibari.

"I couldn't stop think about you. My mind and my body won't obey to anything I wanted it to once I thought of you for a split second."

Hibari failed to say more, because he was crying. So he looked down covered his eyes with his hands as he let out sounds of crying. Mukuro looked at him with eyes of sadness, that quickly went away when he heard Hibari's last sentence.

"Kyoya." He said, and then, grabbed held of Hibari. Literally cuddling him within his arm. "You're in love with me!"

Hibari, froze.

He never would of believed that what he thought he was feeling was true.

He was in love.

In love with the one person who confessed love to him yesterday.

Rokudo Mukuro.

The person who was able to tell what he was feeling.

The person who hurt him so badly, both by fists and by words.

The person who, he kissed and had sex with.

The person, he now cries on.

"Kyoya, I'm so so sorry! For all the pain you got. I will take it away, and let you feel happy, for enternity."

Mukuro says, as his hold on Hibari becomes tighter.

"I love you, and you must understand that, you love me back."

Hibari listens as he continues to cry.

"Say it Kyoya, say that you love me."

Hibari's hands grab hold of Mukuro's jacket as the tears come down more faster, while their owner cries more louder. Because of what Mukuro had just said.

"I," He begins.

"Say it, Kyoya. We promised, to speak our hearts didn't we?"

Mukuro reminds his loved one, who does his best to get a hold of himself.

"I love you. Mukuro!"

He says it, and begins to cry insanely.

Mukuro doesn't let go of his lover, even when Hibari's legs give in and lets him fall. Mukuro still holds on, and lands on his own knees with him.

They stay in that position, for quiet a while.

---

When silence comes into the room, Hibari's hands now hold on to Mukuro's waist, while the owner's head lies sideways on the wet shirt. Mukuro gently caresses Hibari's back as he awaits for him to be perfectly calm, which he must be now.

"Kyoya." He says, while gently touching Hibari's left cheek, and turning it, so Hibari would be looking up at him. "I want to make love to you."

Hibari's eyes widen at the request. He had once said he hated sex, and they have already done it before.

Mukuro can tell that Hibari's not happy with what he now wants, but he knows, that it is natrual for Hibari to feel that way. Why wouldn't he feel uncomfortable? They have both, been threw hard times because of the other, lying all the time.

However, Hibari knows that Mukuro loves him. and he, too loves the illusionist. Deep down, he loves him more than anything. More than his precious school and bird. He loves Mukuro, and he has said it, already.

So his answer is...

"Yes."

Mukuro is surprised with the unexpected answer, but quickly goes with it, by closing the gap between their lips, and start to dominate the other's togue.

---

Minutes later...

"Ahh...! Mukuro!"

Hibari cries out as he hand reaches for his lover, who is higher up than usual.

"Kyoya!"

The other calls out.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to go in deeper."

He says.

"Ngh...! Mukuro! Then move in deeper!"

Hibari says back.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Mukuro claims, which Hibari fully understand why.

"It's alright. I love you, Mukuro."

With that said, Mukuro comes back down and returns to his original position, before going harder and deeper into his lover."

"Ahh...!"

Cries out Hibari, who holds onto his lover's back, and doesn't let go, until after they both cum together.

---

When the 2 had finished their rest, Hibari brought Mukuro over to his school, and they met with 5 men that were similar to the ones Hibari encountered. Hibari explained to Mukuro about them before engaging into a fierce battle with them, alone with his lover.

Students and teachers of the school watched from the higher floors in aww, while Tsuna could not believe the teamwork those 2 did.

Anyway, as long as no one knew their secreat, Mukuro and Hibari, didn't mind.

When the fight was over, teachers brought students back to their classes, as Mukuro approached Hibari and whipped off a bit of blood that flickered onto him.

"Don't want you to look dirty now don't we?"

Mukuro asked, Hibari responded with a warm smile.

"I love you, my precious Kyoya."

---

**End**


End file.
